ALGÚN DÍA
by Zilia K
Summary: Algo me dice... algo muy profundo dentro de mí... que seguramente nos veremos de nuevo... algún día...


Antes que nada quiero dejar muy en claro dos cosas, y esas son que ni la idea, ni los diálogos de este fic me pertenecen, ambos son creación de **Feri-san**, quien me dio el permiso para escribir este fic de su hermoso comic :') un trabajo verdaderamente grandioso, se los recomiendo, pueden encontrarlo en su galería en Deviantart, al igual que la imagen que también ella me permitió usar como portada ^^.

Otra cosa, como ya saben los personajes de la historia tampoco me pertenecen, sólo son dueña de la redacción del fic XD!

Y por último, les recomiendo leer este fic escuchando la canción del juego donde Zelda canta, pueden buscarla en youtube como "Zelda singing the Ballad of the Goddess", le dará algo más de sentimiento al fic XD!

Nota: En mi humilde opinión no hay spoiler del juego más que la "canción de la Diosa", porque el fic en realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso en el juego XD!

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

**.-.-.-. ALGÚN DÍA .-.-.-.**

**.**

El cielo estaba enrojecido y viciado por el ímpetu del fuego, un fuego ya extinto, un fuego que dejaba certeza de su paso… aquella nube oscura que los rodeaba, aquella horrenda sensación de asfixia, incluso pequeñas cenizas flotaban a su alrededor. Muchos árboles luchaban aún por mantenerse en pie, por no quebrantar su poder, por no perderse en el recuerdo… aquella era una funesta visión, una de soledad…

Una de destrucción.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo –le habló suavemente, en esos momentos lo sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, temiendo perderlo- … Groose ha ido por ayuda –sus manos ensangrentadas temblaban al sentir el contacto calido que tenía ahora con aquella profunda herida, la misma que le estaba arrebatando la vida a su compañero, su amigo… su vida-… resiste un poco… Link –insistió conteniendo las lágrimas, sabiendo que él no estaba bien, que habían agotado cada instancia-. No te preocupes, te pondrás bien.

En verdad eso era lo que esperaba, pero a su lado yacía el bolso que cargaba consigo, y desechados sobre el árido suelo aquellos frascos, a uno incluso aún le restaba algo de líquido rojizo en su interior.

No podía sentir bien sus piernas y el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos lentamente a pesar del calor que dominaba el ambiente, pero aún podía verla a ella, y a pesar de la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro, para él seguía siendo hermosa… tan bella como el primer día en que la conoció, pero ahora era diferente, la muchacha vestía un traje muy similar al suyo en color rosa, se había ganado el orgullo de convertirse en uno de los caballeros de Skyloft, tal como lo habían soñado desde pequeños.

- Estoy contento… de que –casi no podía hablar, la sangre se agolpaba en su garganta y le impedía articular palabras- … que haya sido yo… y… y… no tú…

- Shh, guarda tus fuerzas –no podía soportar verlo así, le dolía tanto. Con cuidado acomodó los rebeldes mechones que caían sobre su rostro, él mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos-… Groose estará pronto aquí con el profesor Owlan…

- Zel… Zelda –la llamó en un susurró casi inaudible.

- ¿Si?

Él la observaba, sus ojos aún poseían aquel radiante brillo, aquel reflejo de la inmensidad del cielo.

- ¿Podrías cantar una canción… para mi? –Le sonrió con dificultad, pero lo hizo.

- ¿Cantar? -¿Por qué le pedía algo como eso ahora? No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo con aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Siempre me –respiró profundo, sin dejar de observarla-…me ha gustado… cuando cantas.

No podía soportarlo, no quería verlo así, su vida pendía de un delicado hilo y ella de manos atadas, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿Qué acaso el poder de la Diosa no podía salvarlo?, que sentido tenía haber luchado para ahora llegar a esto.

Sino hubiera sido por ese grupo de lizalfos y bokoblins rebeldes que los habían atacado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

- ¿Qué quieres que cante? –Le preguntó, sintiendo como las lágrimas contenidas seguían nublando su visión.

- Tu canción… favorita –cansado, cerró sus ojos. Sentía un imperioso deseo de dormir.

- ¿Mi favorita? –Meditó unos segundos, mientras al igual que el héroe cerraba sus ojos y lo atraía más hacia ella. Cantaría, sólo porque él se lo estaba pidiendo, sólo para él.

"Oh juventud…

guiada por el sirviente de la Diosa…

une la tierra y el cielo…"

- _Ah… esa canción, nuestra canción –. P_ensó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la joven que encarnaba a la Diosa, su Diosa-._ La recuerdo claramente… tu voz… me trae tanta paz –. _Entreabrió nuevamente sus ojos, pero ahora no la veía a ella, sus ojos visualizaban imágenes de un pasado no tan lejano. Podía ver cuando disfrutaban una vida de adolescentes inocentes, sin preocupaciones, ella siempre le había sonreído_- si tuviera que hacer… todo eso de nuevo… zelda –_en sus recuerdos la vio subir aquella escalera, en ese lugar donde por un segundo la creyó perdida. Parpadeó una vez y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo la había vuelto a encontrar, ella se veía agotada tan agotada como para dejarse caer en sus brazos, se sentía tan feliz de sentirla así de cerca, de reencontrarse nuevamente_- yo lo haría de nuevo… no importa cuantas veces… por una eternidad._

Después sólo pudo sentir el calido contacto entre sus manos entrelazadas, aquella pesadilla había terminado y ahora al fin estaban juntos, no quería dejarla ir… no así.

"Trae paz…"

- Para... ti -susurró ya sin energía, no tenía más fuerzas. Y finalmente cerró sus ojos por última vez, la oscuridad nublo su vista. Muy a lo lejos aún podía escuchar su hermosa voz… está sería la última vez que la escucharía.

"… a la tierra"

- ¡Hey! –El joven pelirrojo al fin había regresado, corriendo detrás de él otro sujeto lo acompañaba.

- ¡Groose está aquí! –Agregó feliz, ellos al fin habían regresado- Ellos están aquí. ¡Link! Owlan podrá curarte. –Ahora su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el rostro del muchacho, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Link? –Lo llamó acariciando su rostro, buscando una respuesta de su parte- Link… por favor –suplicó al no obtener respuesta, sus manos adquirieron un tenue temblor y algo oprimió fuertemente su pecho.- ¡LINK!

Lo había perdido… la había dejado para siempre. Sin poder evitarlo sintió como aquellas dolorosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, estaba ahogada en un doloroso y silencioso llanto.

_Por favor no llores, Zelda… _

Fue lo último que había sentido en medio de aquella oscuridad, aquel frío contacto de las lágrimas de ella chocando contra la piel de su rostro. Sabía que ella ya no podía escucharlo.

_No te preocupes…_

De pronto se sintió joven de nuevo, una renovada energía lo llenaba por dentro, y corrió en medio de las sombras con aquel nuevo cuerpo.

_Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos de nuevo…_

No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero a la distancia podía ver lo que parecía ser un enorme palacio, uno majestuoso bordeado por un hermoso jardín.

_Algo me lo dice… algo muy profundo dentro de mí…_

Una sensación calida y reconfortante lo impulsaba a seguir adelante y entonces la vio, dándole la espalda, asomada por una de las ventanas del castillo estaba ella, una joven doncella que cubría su pelo con una pañoleta, vestía un atuendo digno de la realeza.

_Seguramente nos veremos de nuevo…_

Y al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercarse se volteo, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa que sentía. No fue hasta entonces cuando lo supo, allí estaba ella… allí estaba nuevamente la reencarnación de la Diosa, Zelda, su Zelda.

_Algún día…_

**FIN**

Terminoooo! :'( que penitaaa!  
>Como ya lo he dicho antes, la idea de este fic no me pertenece, esos créditos se los lleva <strong>Feri-san. <strong>

De antemano agradezco a todo aquel que se de el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia… :D

Se despide co un hasta pronto… Zilia-K


End file.
